An Older Woman
by gp28
Summary: Stiles needs to get a little play before he and Lydia will ever be. So, this is kinda set in season one, not really about the overarching plot. Just a little fun, fluff and Stiles love. R&R Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

She could sort of understand it. Sort of. Why someone as adorable as Stiles was single. He didn't really have much of a filter separating his brain and his mouth. He was pretty goofy at times. And he was freakin smart. Sometimes those characteristics were not rewarded in high school.

Not that she should be thinking about an almost seventeen year old. Not at almost nineteen and going to the local community college to get core classes out of the way before she headed to university to study criminal justice. So she worked for free at the police station. It was a good way to see what it was like before she committed to her entire higher education to that one pursuit.

That's how she got to know the ADD, fueled on caffeine, son of the Sheriff.

She sat at the edge of the front desk, filing what she liked to term, 'the boring stuff.' It was simply records of calls and visits. It wasn't anything meaty like homicides or prostitution (yes, that existed in Beacon Hills too).

"Hey Stiles," she greeted calmly when he scurried in. Scurried wasn't the right word. It was more like a leap actually. He reminded her often of a very clumsy gazelle.

He paused mid-step and looked at her. "Oh, hey, Tabitha." He half-waved, half-grin and general half-interest because he was obviously on another mission that he needed to bug his father with. "Things good?"

"Thrilling, how's hell? I mean, high school?"

The half-grin morphed into a full one. "Kinda more purgatory right now."

"Oh, well, that's tolerable. Mostly." she grinned. "Sheriff is in the back, with someone, so you might need to wait."

His face fell. "Really? Crap." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the length of the desk to where she perched. He looked over the desk to see the stacks of folders and papers. "Old cases?"

She heard the hope in his voice and caught the glint in his brown eyes.

She chided herself for the mild swooning that nearly followed the notice of the warm brown eyes.

"Not nearly exciting. It's the non-cases. When people come in or call and it's not worth pursuing." She tucked her short, sandy blonde hair behind her ear. "Where's your other half?"

"Scott?" He rolled his eyes. "With girlfriend."

"Sucks, huh?"

He leaned against the edge of the desk, thoughtful look on his face. "GOod for him. She's great...but they're really," he made a indeterminate hand gesture.

"Sappy?"

"Yes." He pointed at her to punctuate the affirmation. "Sappy."

"Well, just get yourself a girlfriend, and join in the lovefest."

"Oh, okay, I'll order one next time I'm at the mall."

"That's where I get mine."

"Girlfriends?" The interest was totally blatant.

She made a face at him as she stuffed another report in another folder. "Calm down, I'm strictly hetero."

He laughed, "But you're in college, right? And there's the experimenting and-" Our conversation was cut short when Sheriff Stilinski came up front with another man.

"Stiles?" There was a world-weariness to his tone.

"Hey dad," He started toward him, but paused to turn back to Tabitha. "Later." And the two Stilinski's headed to the back.

Tabitha watched for a second or two before returning to the files.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n - wow, a couple of follows and favorites already. thanks. i'm very flattered. here's a little more. - gp28_

A late night at the convenience store, which really wasn't all that convenient for Tabitha as it was ten miles from her college, but the one near school was shady. Well, shadier.

She needed some serious sugar. Mid-terms were kicking her rather tiny and flat (in her annoyed opinion) posterior and she needed a jolt.

"You're insane."

She paused and looked over the Fritos to the front two doors. There was the object of her very ridiculous crush and his best friend; Scott McCall.

She looked down at the handful of chocolate (in practically every form possible) in mild embarrassment then shrugged. She was so much better than the high school Tabitha who'd been so paranoid about her appearance. College could be so liberating.

She glanced up again to see that Stiles had seen her.

She ran a hand down the back of her hair and stepped out. "Hey Stiles."

"Tabitha," he swallowed, glancing at her pajama pants and short kid's t-shirt. Thank god she'd thought to wear a bra. "Late night?" He gestured to her clothing, in a very awkward Stiles way.

"Mid-terms." She looked at the other one. "You're the best friend, I'm Tabitha."

"You're Tabitha." Scott glanced at Stiles, eyebrows up. Stiles shot his friend a look. "Stiles mentioned that you worked at the station. Nice to meet you."

"You too. What are you guys doing out and about?"

The two looked at each other, some secret passing between them and Tabitha just laughed.

"Never mind, what you two do together late at night is totally your business." She grinned at them both before heading to counter to pay.

She heard two protests and some whispered argument before finding Stiles next to her shoving a twenty at the clerk.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying." He swallowed again, his eyes darting to her. "For your choco-fest."

"You don't need to do that."

"But I want to." His shoulders rose in an innocent earnestness.

Tabitha opened her mouth to protest and spew out something about independence and feminism, but she didn't. "Thank you."

His ear tipped red. "You're welcome." The hands shoved back into his pockets. "I wasn't...doing anything with Scott,...you know that right?"

"I've heard your ramblings about that redhead at school enough to know that she's a girl." She patted his shoulder. "Just dude wanderings in convenience stores on a school night?"

"We're totally prowling for chicks." He did that smile, the one that showed the confidence he was still gaining. A smile, that Tabitha knew, would eventually break hearts. It seemed to cause hers to stutter just a touch.

"Stay near the ice cream or ICEE machine. Ideal place to score." She stuffed her chocolate extravaganza into her bag as he took the change back from the clerk.

"Good to know."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Thanks again for the chivalry. I'll see you later." She turned to wave at Scott who was standing in an aisle, looking very not subtle in watching them. She walked to the door and stepped out before she realized he'd followed her. "You're walking me to my car."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow." She pointed at her beat-up sedan. "Paying, walking me to my car. It's weirdly like a date."

"With you in your pjs...good date." His eyes widened the moment the words were out of his mouth. The filter absence struck again. "I mean...uh, not that,...your pajamas are nice and-"

Tabitha unlocked her car and tossed her bag in and turned to him. "Stiles...it's okay." Their eyes met and her smile faltered. "I like these pjs too." She chewed a little on her bottom lip before continuing. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"Yeah, those ICEE machines…" he swung his arms a bit, looking around. "I'm not leaving till you get into your car. Thems the rules."

"You're a pretty adorable gentleman. Night." She slipped into the driver's seat and shut the door. As she pulled away, she noticed he kept his promise and didn't head back to the store until she got on the road. She did notice the high-five he received the moment he got back to his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n a wee bit more. I forgot to make a disclaimer at the beginning: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf. That's, you know, other people's property. A slightly longer chapter because it just kept going. :) -gp28_

"Crap, crap, crap."

Tabitha looked up from the case box she was organizing. 1971, murder pact. Sheriff Stilinski had his phone out and was looking extremely harried.

"Problems, Sheriff?"

The older man looked up at her. "Tabitha. Yes. No, not real problems." He sighed. "My son...is sick. Like, at school, can't drive home. I really need to be here, but-"

"Want me to go pick him up?"

"Would you?" his face relaxed just enough to produce a slight smile. "Just get him in bed."

Tabitha coughed before nodding. "Cause he's sick. He should be in bed. Yes." Oh god, why was she having mental images along with that?

The sheriff didn't seem to catch why she was flustered. "Thank you."

"I'll swing by the pharmacy and get some medicine? Chicken noodle soup?" She closed the case box. "I'll make sure he's okay."

"Thank you." he quickly headed back to his office. Tabitha grabbed her bag and waved to the officer at the main desk before heading Beacon Hills High.

"I'm here to pick up Stilinski?" she said to the secretary.

The woman nodded. "He's in there." She nodded to a room off to the side. A makeshift nurse's room. "You're family?"

"Um, yeah. I'm his big sister." She shuddered before walking over to where Stiles sat on the edge of a cot and stared into nothing. "Stiles?"

He turned to look at her. He was pale. Paler than usual.

"Where's dad?"

"He couldn't come. I'm gonna take you home." She smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Warm." He touched his face. "Really warm."

She reached out to touch his forehead with the back of her hand. "Burning up." She helped him up with a hand under his upper arm. "Come on."

"It had to be you," the normal Stiles' voice was rough, a shell of his normal energy.

"Course it did." She grinned at him and the dark circles under his eyes. "How else would I get out of staring at files all day?"

He tried to smile. "Thanks."

"You owe me." She lead him to her car. "And don't get comfortable, I collect on all IOUs." She unlocked her car and helped him in. As she walked around the car, she noticed that his eyes were already closing. "Straight home?"

He nodded. "What smells good?"

"Picked up some soup for you."

The eyes fluttered open as his head rolled to the side toward her. "Technically, according to the biblical accounts, all angels were men."

"Is that your way of calling me an angel?" she headed out of the school parking lot.

"Yeah."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Being sick is sucky. I'm sorry."

"I always miss my mom when I'm sick."

It was said so simply that her heart took a second before aching. Tabitha couldn't imagine growing up without a mom. "Makes sense." She glanced over at him, noticing that their hands were still holding. "I'll stay, okay?"

"You don't have to." His eyes were closed now.

"Stiles. I'm not going to leave you." She swallowed, feeling a bit more than she usually did for the younger Stilinski.

Once they were at his home, Tabitha let Stiles peel off his school clothes on his own while she poured the soup, and got a glass of water for his medicine. She knocked on his door.

"Decent?"

"Not according to some." came the response. She chuckled before entering his bedroom. It was definitely a boy's room; messy and in need of a good clean. But it wasn't as bad as her brothers' rooms, especially after football practice. There were some smells that should never be smelled.

Stiles was propped up on his pillows, t-shirt and boxers on, with the comforter all the way piled at the end of the bed.

"You should wrap up."

"But I'm warm."

She pulled up a chair after setting down the soup. She offered him the pills. After medicating him, she held up the soup to his mouth.

"In a sec," he grimaced.

She put it back down before getting up and grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in the bathroom down the hall. She resumed her previous position and pressed the cool cloth on his forehead. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Feels nice."

She smiled softly, eyes flickering over his face. With his eyes closed she could focus on the length of his lashes. And then she shook her head at her notice of the minor detail of how pretty those lashes were.

"You should eat. Or drink something."

"Sleepy."

She drew back the washcloth and gently helped him slide down so his head was on the pillows. His t-shirt was already soaked through. She smoothed his short hair pointlessly.

"Are you staying?"

"Yeah. I'll stay."

The eyes opened again, "Good," and shut as he fell asleep.

When Stiles woke up, fever broken, he found Tabitha in his desk chair, asleep. He immediately checked his state of dress. He was, sadly, not naked.

Which would make sense since she was completely dressed in her work slacks and peasant top. She'd taken off her cardigan and it was thrown over the corner of his bed. He glanced at the clock as he remembered how he'd actually gotten home and why.

He'd have to have slept for four hours at least.

"Tabitha?" his voice cracked from sleep before he slid out of bed, eyes still focused on her. "Tabitha?"

She shifted in her sleep, "Stiles."

He cleared his throat at his reaction to the tone of her voice. It was breathy.

Definitely breathy.

"Yeah, it's me." He leaned closer. Her eyes fluttered open. "You stayed."

She smiled sleepily. "You got better."

"Yeah," he stood up. "I should probably shower."

"Okay." She also stood up, stretching. His eyes never left her. "I'll head out."

"You don't have to."

Their eyes met for a long moment.

"I mean, we don't really cook in the Stilinski household, but you know, you could stay for take out."

"I have some studying." She reached down to grab her bag. "I'm glad you're better."

"Thank you." He took a step closer, then back. "Sorry."

"What?"

"I was totally gonna hug you, but I probably smell." He made a face. She laughed and with two steps, hugged him tight. His arms came around her just as easily.

"Nah, you just smell like Stiles. Plus sleep." She drew back. "I'll see ya." She turned to head out.

"Tabitha?"

"Hmm?" She looked back.

"Um, I was wondering, like if you have time...I mean, you're probably busy with school and the station, but like any time you have a few minutes free...we, we could, you know-"

"Spit it out."

He saw her grin. "Do you wanna hang out?"

"You and me?" She pulled up the strap of her bag. "What would we do?"

"I dunno. Watch movies? Go bowling? Eat food…" He ran his hand over his hair. "Come on, Tabitha, I can make plans, like elaborate ones if you say yes."

"Elaborate plans aren't necessary. My Thursday nights are always free."

His eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We can do whatever. I mean, I've already seen you in your boxers. The ice is broken." With another amused grin, she left his room. And when he was sure she was gone, Stiles might have done a victory dance.


	4. Chapter 4

"So?"

He jumped about a mile at her voice. He'd been pacing next to his jeep, muttering to himself and not heard her approach. They were meeting at the diner near the interstate as she lived at apartment and didn't want to explain to her roommates why a high school boy was picking her up and he didn't want to explain to his dad why he was taking out a college student interning at the police station.

"Jeezus, woman, you scared fifteen years off my life." His hand was pressed over her heart, as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, if you're going to die fifteen years earlier, you better make the most of the time you have left." She smiled at him. "Hi."

His hand dropped and he made a quick up and down or her jeans and t-shirt. It was her favorite shirt and simply said 'Don't Blink.'

He grinned at her. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks. I like yours as well." It was pink, which he could totally pull off and in white print spelled out 'It's not pink. It's lightish red.' "Takes a man completely secure in his manhood to wear pink."

He pointed to the shirt. "Not pink." He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "So."

"Where you taking me?"

"Well, I have one idea and if you hate it I have three back up plans."

"Can we do all four?"

"Only if we don't return to our regularly scheduled lives until next Monday."

"I'm okay with that." She leaned against his jeep. "What's the first idea?"

"There's a drive-in movie in the next town over and they are playing like five James Bond movies tonight. The good ones like Dr. No, Goldfinger, well, Sean Connery."

"So in." She reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his blue plaid shirt that he'd thrown over the not pink shirt. "I like that idea. I love James Bond."

"Same." He looked at where she had grabbed and took her hand in his. "Okay?"

"Totally okay."

"Pussy Galore...best character name in cinematic history ever," Tabitha laughed as James Bond and said female character had squared off on the plane. Stiles snickered next to her and offered her the popcorn. "I'm stuffed. Hot dogs, nachos...my heart is complaining."

"Pfft, whatever." He leaned back and turned to look at her. "Why did you come?"

She looked back. "Hmm?"

"Why'd you say yes to hanging out with me?"

She glanced at the screen then back at him. "Why wouldn't I? I like you."

His adam's apple moved. "Wh, what?"

She shrugged. "Like I know, you are in love with that girl at school and I'm in college and whatever, but I like you. You're fun and you're cute. And you come with great hangout ideas." She pointed to the screen before blushing a little.

On the movie screen, it was James and Pussy again, but this time in the stable on Goldfinger's property and as with any Bond chick and the titular character; sex would be forthcoming.

God, she was eighteen and she was feeling awkward about that scene showing up with Stiles right next to her? Obviously the emotional and hormonal parts of her make up were not legally adult yet.

"I'm cute?"

She rolled her eyes. "Adorable. Even the fidgetiness is endearing." She nodded to his bouncing leg. She met his eyes then. "Have I made it weird?"

"I'm still processing."

She chuckled, despite her nerves and stared back at the screen. They were kissing.

"Why would anyone want to have sex in hay? Like it sounds so uncomfortable," she stammered before grabbing a handful of popcorn for something to do.

"I think you look like one of those pixies in fantasy books."

She froze and turned to him.

He was blushing as well. "With the short hair and big hazel eyes, you know." He awkwardly rolled his shoulders before sitting up. "I meant that as a compliment."

"I hoped so." She looked at the popcorn in her hand and quickly rolled down the window and tossed it outside. She wiped her hands on a napkin. "Well, we both think the other is attractive. That's good. Good." She tapped her collarbone unconsciously.

"You're nervous?" There was surprise in his voice.

"How do you know?"

"You, tapping there." He nodded to her fingers. "It seems like a nervous tick."

"Huh? Yeah." She half laughed and dropped her hand. "It's not unheard of." She looked at him. "Oh god."

"What?" He started to touch his face. "Something on my face?"

"No. No. I just…." she took his hands and brought them down from that adorable face. "I just wanna do something. Okay?"

He watched her warily. "Oohhkay."

She reached out and with her index finger, traced from the bridge of his nose down to the tip. She grinned.

"Um…" He was totally confused.

"Sorry." She drew away. "I've always wanted to do that. You have like the most adorable nose. Ever." She shook her head. "Sorry."

He lifted his hand to his nose. "It's just a nose."

She laughed, dispelling some of the tension. "Yes, well, I like your lips too."

"You could touch those too?"

She looked back at him, the tension growing yet again. His eyes were clear, curious and well, there was a definite amount of interest as well. Without a word, she moved closer, with her hand coming up and the same finger tracing the shape of his lips. His lips parted and before she could overthink it, she withdrew her finger to replace it with her mouth.

It was soft and still. Like neither was sure what the other one was wanting them to do. With more boldness than she realized she had, Tabitha moved her lips a little, encouraging him to respond. Which he did. Whole-heartedly. His hand cupped her face as his tongue moved to touch hers. She gave a soft sigh of approval before gripping the edges of his blue plaid shirt.

A loud explosion from the movie screen interrupted them and both pulled back, breathless. He stared at her like he wasn't quite sure she was real. She smiled and leaned back, smoothing her hair.

"I've never actually made-out at the movies before," she admitted.

He cleared his throat. "No?"

"No. I really like movies."

He grinned at the teasing in her voice. "Yeah, me too."

"But, you know…" She touched her lips reverently, "I've totally seen this movie like ten times. So…" She shot him a look.

"So, we can-" he gestured to the two of them.

"Mmhmm."

The way he launched himself at her would have made her laugh if her mouth had not been otherwise occupied.

_I'm not sure I meant for it to get quite so fluffy so quickly, but the muse dictates. And I do totally have a thing for dylan o'brien's nose. in profile it's completely adorable. _

_A couple of notes:_

_Don't Blink - Doctor Who_

_It's not pink. It's lightish red. - Red vs. Blue_

_And James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming and those who run his estate. _

_And THANKS for the follows and reviews and favorites. Means a lot to me as a newbie to the fandom. Probably another chapter or two left. It's a short one, but I'm hoping that the muse will strike again with our dear Stiles. -gp28_


	5. Chapter 5

_-thanks for the review and follows and favorites! really, very, very kind. one more chapter after this, but i have an idea for another one. bit of a crossover that i might work on in my spare time. thank you. -gp28_

Tabitha took a huge breath before knocking on the front door. Then ringing the bell for good measure. She took a step back and fiddled with the keys on her purse as she waited.

She heard the footsteps before the door opened.

"Hey."

His grin only grew. "Hey. What...I mean, good to see you, but what are you doing here?" He leaned against the door frame. "Dad's not home."

"I know. I saw him at the station." She paused, chewing on her lower lip. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He moved back so she could pass. As he shut the door, he took a few steps closer. "Can I kiss you?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"I mean, we've kissed and stuff, but I wasn't sure if that gave me carte blanche or not."

The smile appeared without her meaning to and she wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck to kiss him and kiss him deeply. He eagerly returned it.

Her hair was a bit messy when they drew back and he was breathing heavy.

"Okay."

"It's mostly because you used the phrase 'carte blanche,'" she told him before walking away and into the living room. Stiles followed, hands in his pockets, mildly concerned about the switch from 'yay kissing' to 'somber no smile.'

"Is everything okay?"

She looked around the living room before turning back to him. "I have to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"It's...my grandma is really sick and my mom needs help caring for her." Tabitha slid her hands into her back pockets. "And I'm the daughter, so I have to come home."

"What about school?"

"Transfer." She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving tonight. LIke my car is packed up and I'm gone."

He stared at her for a long minute. "This might sound paranoid, but-"

"It's not a lie." She walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm not trying to 'break up' with you, not that we were much."

"We were something," he protested.

"Definitely." She brushed her thumbs against his cheeks. "I have to get back to Sacramento." She leaned in to kiss him again. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you have to go." He kept his lips on hers. "I thought, maybe…"

"Yeah, me too." She drew back. "It probably wasn't the best timing. You're still in high school."

He smoothed her hair before kissing her again. "Didn't bother me." Neither spoke for several minutes, the kisses deepening and their skin heating. "Sure you have to leave now?"

She met his eyes and thought about it. She was under no illusion that he was asking for something he hadn't had yet. And it was tempting. To be his first.

She wondered if she'd stuck around if she would have been.

"I do." She slipped her hands under his shirt and he shivered. "If only…"

"No kidding," he breathed. She stared at him for a while, thinking about him. Everything she knew about him. She had to tell him.

"Stiles, I want to listen to me, okay?"

He nodded.

"You are an incredible person. I've known that since I first saw you, especially how you look out for your dad. I looked forward to when you'd swing by the station so I could talk to you." She settled her hands on his waist. "Don't underestimate yourself. Don't settle. Know that you deserve more than you hope for." She swallowed. "That was ridiculously sappy."

His cheeks were bright red. "Where did that come from?"

"Several months of observation." She kissed him softly.

"I could have asked you out months ago?" He rested his forehead to her forehead. "Shit."

She laughed. "Timing." She drew back. "Take care of yourself. And promise me that in five years, you'll let me know where you are."

"I could let you know tomorrow on Facebook and-"

She shook her head and he stopped talking.

"Right." He knew it too. There was no reason for them to stay in touch. It would just give him lame hope and she'd probably move on.

Tabitha was thinking that he needed the freedom to finally rein in that redhead. Once the girl figured out how awesome he was.

"Okay, I guess, I'm off." She shrugged and smiled at him. "Thanks for a really awesome first and only date."

He half-grinned. "Yeah. Ditto."

She headed to the door and he followed.

"Does Dad know?"

"That I'm leaving?" She stopped at the door. "Yeah, I had to tell him tonight. It's all so stupidly sudden. But you know, family."

He nodded. "I know. Family."

She rose up to the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Goodbye, adorable boy." And she hurried out to her car as he watched from the porch. He noted the boxes in the back of her sedan as he lifted his hand in a wave. As she drove away, he knocked his head on the door frame.

"Of course. The one girl interested is the one who can't stay. Of course." With a big sigh, he walked back into his house, only to have his cell ring with a text from Scott.

Another trip into the woods.

_ -are you mad? i promise there's a good ending. i never pictured this as an epic long story. just a sweet one.-_


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n - yay! it's done. i know it was short, but i had to get my feet wet in the teen wolf fandom before embarking on something with a bit more meat. i hope you enjoyed it. thanks for the views!-gp28_

Stiles was home from school on a weekend break. He got plenty of shit from his friends at the university about going home as much as he did, but none of them had a dad like his. True, his dad and Scott's mom were still seeing each other, but the older Stilinski still lived in that house on his own and still worked sheriff hours without anyone to make sure he was eating right and sleeping enough.

And it had been over a month since he'd seen his dad and Stiles knew better than to leave his dad to his own devices for that long. So he swung by the station before crashing at the house. Especially if it was going to be one of those nights Dad wasn't alone. He'd already walked in on his dad kissing Scott's mom.

Once was one time too many.

Stiles waved at Oscar who was at the front desk before slipping behind the safety barrier to the many desks in the back. He nodded and chatted to Caroline about her kids before looking to see his dad talking to someone in his office.

"Who's with Dad?"

Caroline didn't even look back. "Our new forensics kid. You remember her? She interned here a few years ago. Tabitha Green."

It was like a punch in his stomach. He looked back at the girl with his dad. Her hair was longer, pulled back in a low ponytail and the color was no longer as light as it had been. It was more of an auburn brown. But it was definitely her.

"Forensics?"

"Yeah, she just got certified and wanted to come back to Beacon Hills." Caroline shook her head. "Can you believe that?"

Actually he could. Tabitha had said how much she liked his hometown with the woods and the quiet. She'd grown up in the city and appreciated the change in scenery. He remembered thinking she was crazy because Beacon Hills, minus the supernatural, was pretty lame.

Sheriff Stilinski opened the door to his office and walked out with her. She carried a clipboard and was tapping her pen on it as they discussed something intensely. She looked up before his dad did. Her lips parted and she paused. The sheriff noticed and looked up as well. He grinned.

"Stiles. You were worried again, weren't you?" He shook his head. "Doc says I'm healthy as a horse."

"As long as you don't start to resemble like one," Stiles quipped back. His eyes shot back to Tabitha.

"You remember Tabitha, don't you?" His dad clasped the girl's shoulder proudly. "She's working under Ted in the lab."

"Hey Stiles."

He had to have grown an inch or two, unless she remembered him incorrectly. He'd grown out his hair and his frame had filled out, looking more man then boy. His face was leaner too, defining those cheekbones impossibly more.

"Tabitha. Long time." He shoved his hands into his pockets, a gesture entirely familiar.

"Five years." She looked at the Sheriff. "I'll get the results to you the moment we have them."

"Excellent." He patted Stiles on the back. "I'll be home in two hours."

Stiles grinned at his dad as the older man headed out the front with two deputies. The younger looked back at Tabitha, who hadn't moved, but stood, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"So you work here?"

She answered his grin with a small one of hers. "Yeah. Kinda missed it." She headed to the lab. He followed.

"Were you gonna tell me?"

"I figured I'd see you when I see you." She set down her files before turning to him, leaning against the table in the lab. Ted had already gone home. "Hi."

He chuckled. "Hi."

"How's college?"

"Good."

"Your dad says that you're studying to be a detective?"

"Yeah. Criminal justice, eventually a masters." He leaned against the door as it shut.

"FBI?"

He sneered. "Nah." He watched her for a moment. "Your hair's different."

"So's yours."

He ran a hand through his as though he'd forgotten. "Yeah. Sort of forgot to get it cut one summer and then kept it."

"Did the redhead like it?"

The smile he wore was full of male confidence and Tabitha laughed.

"I knew it. Where is she?"

"Columbia." He pushed off the door. "We decided to take a break. Being so far apart." He stopped a few feet away. "We still email."

"Heartbroken?"

He shook his head. "Everything happens for a reason." It hadn't been easy, but both of them were a lot smarter when they'd graduated. Lydia would always have part of his heart. And he was okay with that.

"How very zen of you." She laughed nervously when he reached out to straighten the left lapel of her lab coat. "You could have gone to some place like Columbia. Smart guy like you."

"Didn't want to be too far from Dad."

Her eyes softened. "Some things don't change."

"They don't." He scratched the back of his neck. "I should let you work."

"Yeah. Late night for me." Neither of them moved. "And you should hang with your dad tonight."

He nodded. "Working tomorrow?" His head was turned down just slightly, but he was looking at her through his lashes. Dear god, it was such a coy move. She wondered if he'd learned enough that he knew what he was doing. He smirked.

He so knew.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Day off. Why?"

"I owe you at least a second date. Guaranteed to be even more stellar than the first." He tucked her hair behind one ear. "If you want."

"Don't tell me that you lost all your ADD fidgitiness and replaced it with smug smoothness." She cocked her head to the side. "Hmm?"

He grinned full out, leaning close and nearly brushing her lips with his. "Come out with me and find out."

Unconsciously, she moistened her lips with her tongue and due to their proximity, her tongue touched his lips. She saw the heat rush into his warm brown eyes.

"Go out with me tomorrow?" he framed her face in his hands. He didn't let her answer, but kissed her softly enough for it to be almost a casual hello, but intensely enough to promise that there was more to come.

"You are legal now," she breathed when he drew back.

"Probably takes out some of the fun, huh?"

Their grins matched and with a quick kiss that made her contemplate locking the office door with him still inside, Stiles left her to her work, and Tabitha felt a little morbid at how big her smile was as she checked out fibers from a dead body. But she just kept smiling.

-  
_oh yeah, and i'm totally doing another Stiles story. be on the lookout._


End file.
